phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:I Want a Ducky-Momo
It seems like the people want a Ducky Momo just like we want Bango-Rus. So if you want one to exist, we may just get that to happen. Just start by signing below and enjoy. — Isabella and Lego Liker 16:30, September 6, 2010 (UTC) : I seriously doubt Disney would make actualy Bango-Ru or Ducky Momo toys, because doing so would violate the FCC's regulation against "host selling" in children's programming. The FCC does not allow advertisements for products featuring a certain TV character to air during their actual program because they believe children might confuse the two. If Disney were to make and sell actual products based on the fictional toys in the Phineas and Ferb universe, the episodes would in effect become advertisements for their real-life counterparts and thus violate the anti-host-selling guideline. — Mobo85 19:18, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Comments: Ducky Momo products # Isabella and Lego Liker 16:30, September 6, 2010 (UTC) # Even though it's not likely to happen, if it did, what kind of products would you want to see? I'd go for a remote-controlled Ducky Momo toy. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:04, September 25, 2010 (UTC) # I vote! DAIMON CRAY # they need to sell ducky momo plushes,shirts,posters and hats! :D # Given the scope of the character, don't go overboard, but definitely do it! My wife and daughter so want a Ducky Momo plush toy!! DMan # I would like a Ducky Momo plush, and if they state very clearly that it is from Phineas and Ferb they should be able to make it. Pineco7 (Platypuspuspus) 09:16, October 17, 2010 (UTC) # i want to have a ducky momo plush make one or I'LL SUE ALOT OF MONEY HFM THAT'LL SHOW'EM 15:51, November 25, 2010 (UTC) # Go Ducky Momo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! # 1:40 PM, 8/24/2011 # My grandaughter wants a ducky momo toy for Christmas. Why can't I buy one?! Low-rider # We need a Ducky Mo Mo....my son is desperate and crying over not being able to find and love his own Ducky Mo Mo...I am coming close to creating my own to stifle his tears! Please creater of Fineas and Pherb...WE NEED DUCKY MO MO NOW !!!!!!!!!! Dystne # I think Ducky Mo Mo is a toy that can never actually be made. Something to do with FCC rules. Here is what I heard from someone connected to the show concerning Perry the inaction figure: "Because of FCC regulations this is a toy Disney will never be allowed to mass produce. It's complicated, but because it appears as a toy within the episode, they cannot sell them because then the episode is one big commercial (I know it doesn't make sense in a world where entire series are made based on toylines like "My Little Pony" and "Strawberry Shortcake")." Here is an interesting article about the FCC and the Children's Television act. Here is a quote from the article: "For example, the FCC ruled that an ad featuring a brief glimpse of a Pokémon character that aired during an episode of Pokémon turned the cartoon show into a commercial." http://www.multichannel.com/article/457659-Skechers_Show_a_Hot_Topic_for_FCC.php # I don't care I want ducky momo. copy this if you agree what I said # I want a Ducky Momo, Meap, and Klimpaloon plush set... -AgentP # my son is crying for the ducky momo he never had. we need these! # I want a ducky momo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I want t-shirts, posters, frames, plushes, and all that kind of stuff!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I vote, I vote, I vote!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I've been crying because I want all that stuff!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! e-mail me at esannelli@aol.com Thank you and bye.- Elizabeth Sannelli :) P.S. , e-mail me, do it! I WANT DUCKY MOMOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! e-mail me about when you're going to sell them. # I NEED a Ducky Momo!!!! Isabella Fanatic 23:35, June 21, 2011 (UTC) # I NEED DUCKY MOMO! I AM IN LOVE WITH HIM! i WOULD MAKE LOVE���� WITH HIM IF I COULD!!! =D # Having a Ducky Momo would be awsome! maybe someone should make a Ducky Momo and then post instructions (with a templete) on how to make one."WHAT?! There's a sale at the Khaki Barn!" Lindsay from TDWT episode 7 15:27, July 24, 2011 (UTC) # i WANT ONE! 21. There should be a Ducky Momo plush! # Well I wish we had lesss bland merchandise, so yeah, sure.Jinx! You owe me a soda! (talk) 01:42, August 27, 2011 (UTC) # Can I make one but not for commercials or selling it, only for private use? # But they make plushes of the characters! Isn't that the same thing? I WANT DUCKY-MOMO # Go Momo! I would love one. Sometimes we're born idiots. I am one of those people. HOOPLA! 22:21, October 1, 2011 (UTC) # If Disney doesn't mass-produce Ducky Momos, I'll make one! DUCKY MOMO IS MY FRIEND!! A Ducky Momo T-shirt is preferable, too. # I wish Ducky MoMo toys existed in real life. I'd get a talking one and I would make it go QUACK. 18:20, June 14, 2012 (UTC)Jenny 18:20, June 14, 2012 (UTC) # Disney executives, if you are reading this, all of us want Ducky MoMos. Who cares about the FCC's laws? It's YOUR creation, so YOU should be able to make and sell them according to da rules. Ducky MoMo is our friend, and not making MoMo merch is a Ducky NoNo. Say NO to Justin Bieber and YES to Perry the Platypus! (talk) 15:56, August 15, 2012 (UTC) # ILikeTrains6661 says make a ducky momo toy